


Midnight

by CybeleEvelysse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Future, Happy Ending, Marriage, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybeleEvelysse/pseuds/CybeleEvelysse
Summary: 10 years into the future, now comfortably married Ann and Goro go out for pancakes in the middle of the night. Sweet and romantic, Goro gets to be happy for once. Solely focuses on the romantic relationship between Ann and Goro, with small mentions of Akira and Shiho.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 8





	Midnight

Goro startles awake from a nightmare, a cold sweat glistening on what little of his forehead is visible through his mousy brown bangs. This is a frequent occurrence, nothing new, and the content of the nightmare doesn't even matter to him anymore. It could be anything, Shido, his mother, one of the two times he's died, anything at all, and it'd make no difference to him. The only thing that is ever on his mind when he awakens this way is finding comfort in the one who shares his bed with him. 

Always there, always ready to make it all better, Goro looks beside him to see Ann sitting on the edge of the bed, already tugging her tights on. Seems she was the first to awaken tonight from a nightmare, probably one about Kamoshida and Shiho, though sometimes it's one about Goro's death. He figures it's the former rather than the latter based on her demeanor, however, as she's usually in tears when it's the latter. 

She hears him stirring from behind her, and turns her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Ihop?" She asks with a small smile.  
"Ihop," Goro confirms, nodding and returning her smile with one of his own. This is their routine. They don't even talk about the nightmares anymore, they just go out somewhere that's open 24 hours, and load up on sugar until they forget. It might seem strange to most people, but it works for them. 

Goro kicks the covers off and gets out of bed to get dressed as Ann watches, admiring his form. He slips off his t-shirt, switching it for a fresh one, and throws on a pair of skinny jeans that she had somehow convinced him to purchase. He wears them more often than he wants to admit, they are comfortable after all, and it gives her satisfaction each time he does. Once he finishes getting dressed, he grabs his wallet and car keys, and they head out the door. 

Public transport isn't something either of them want to deal with at night, so Goro drives. He doesn't mind driving, especially at midnight when all of the roads are empty for the most part. His hand rests on Ann's thigh as he drives, and she places hers atop it, index finger softly rubbing up and down his pinky.

They arrive at the restaurant, and head inside to order the sugariest thing on the menu. This time it's some sort of limited edition princess pancake to celebrate the release of a new animated film. Though Goro once insisted he never wanted to hear the word pancakes again, now he finds himself able to enjoy them once more. It's been years, after all, and the past where he was ashamed of failing his plans feels so far away now. Part of him is even glad he failed, because it brought him here.

Orders placed with the waitress, now they must wait the agonizingly long ten minutes for them to prepare their food. Goro gazes upon Ann as she sits across from him. She's tired, dark circles under her eyes, and no makeup to cover them up. Her pale blonde hair is down, because she never bothers to put it up when they go out in the middle of the night like this, and she's wearing a green sweater that is drowning her slender frame, most likely due to the fact that it's actually his sweater, not hers. 

Still, somehow whenever he sees her this way, he can't help but think she's beautiful. Goro has never really cared for her dolled up looks. After spending so many years pretending to be something he's not, there is nothing he appreciates more than seeing someone in their rawest, most natural state, not trying to portray any particular image at all other than what they are.

Ann shifts in her seat, and swaps the legs that she has crossed underneath the table. She seems like she's thinking about something, but Goro isn't sure what. "Hey, could I ask you something?" She asks, and Goro smirks.  
"You just did," He replies. She smiles and rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
"You know what I mean."  
"Of course. Ask away." He waits for her to say what's on her mind, but she doesn't do so right away. Instead, she just nervously spins her wedding ring around her finger for a moment, staring at the table, trying to decide how she wants to word things. Then finally she speaks.  
"Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel if I said I was pregnant?" Goro blinks, and tries to process the question that she's just asked him. Hypothetically, she claims, but he isn't so sure that it's actually hypothetically.  
"Hypothetically?" He questions, and she nods.  
"Yes. Hypothetically," She reaffirms. He thinks for a moment, and spins his own wedding ring on his finger without really focusing on it. Why do they both have that nervous habit? It's such a strange little thing to do, maybe one of them started doing it first and the other picked it up, he isn't sure. All he knows is it's what they do when presented with something that they need to exert nervous energy over.  
"Well, once the shock wore off, I suppose I would be...happy," Goro replies after a bit of thought.  
"Really?!" Ann's voice is louder than it should be, and it resounds against the walls of the mostly empty restaurant, telling even the kitchen staff just how surprised and excited she is. Goro chuckles a little at her reaction before responding.  
"Yes. I've always wanted a family, you know that. I never really had one growing up, and I suppose it's like anything else, you always long for what you don't have."  
"I totally get that," Ann replies, thinking of her own absent parents and the loneliness she felt. She isn't lonely anymore though, and neither is he, they have each other, and they've vowed to stay together forever.  
"What's brought this question on?" Goro asks, curious. He still isn't sure that it's really hypothetical, but he won't say that.  
"Oh, Akira having his son just made me start thinking about it, that's all," Ann responds, trying to brush it aside.  
"You did seem really happy holding his son," Goro recalls, then he pauses for a moment before sharing his own thoughts. "It's strange, all this time, I've been avoiding talking to you about any of this, hiding behind the excuse of your career requiring you to have your body remain a certain way, only because I didn't know if I'd ever actually be alright with getting exactly what I want. I couldn't figure out if I deserved a family, after all, what kid would want the Black Mask as their father? And even if none of that was an issue, I still didn't know if I'd ever be ready to take on the task. I don't even know what having a good father feels like, how can I be one if I don't know what it's like to have one? But then Akira, like always, made me rethink everything. I asked him one day how he felt ready to take on something so huge, and do you know what he said?"  
"Knowing him, he probably said something like _I have no idea, I'm just winging it and hoping it will turn out okay_ ," Ann answers with a smile, and Goro laughs a little at the absurdity of it.  
"Precisely. He just does things and trusts that he'll be able to handle them, even if he isn't ready for them. It's absolutely ridiculous, and I used to think he was an absolute idiot for doing that, for wandering through life without a plan, but he's proven to me time and again that his method actually isn't that bad. I can tell just from observing him, he's an excellent father, and he's incredibly happy with the way that his life has turned out. All of it made me think, perhaps there are some things that you'll never be ready for, no matter how much you prepare. Perhaps some things just require trust, trust in yourself and those around you to support you...that isn't easy for me. It never has been, but I truly do trust in you, and in Akira. I know neither of you will let me fail, so...I suppose what I'm saying with all of this is, if you want to start a family with me in the near future then...I would like that."

Ann smiles and her body relaxes, all of her worries completely dissolved by Goro's words. Even her own doubts and hesitations are gone, soothed by his calm thought process. Just as he trusts in her, she trusts in him. He may not know it, but she's always had faith that he would be a good father. Everything that he tries to do, he tries to do perfectly, so she never doubts his ability or his dedication. 

She opens her mouth to start speaking, but shuts it again when the waitress arrives with their princess pancakes. The two of them stare at the pink mess in front of them, covered with marshmallows, cereal, pink frosting, whipped cream, and strawberry ice cream, and question if this was really the best thing to order after all. "It's so pink..." Goro states in shock.  
"I think this is the pinkest thing we've ever ordered. Is it even legal to make something this pink?" Ann jokes as they both just continue to stare at it. Even the pancakes are colored with food coloring to be pink.

Eventually, Goro takes the first bite, and his face visibly scrunches up from the amount of sugar he's just put into his mouth. He swallows it down, then looks at Ann. "This is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted...but I'm going to eat it anyway," He states deadpan, and takes another bite. She laughs, and shovels a bite of hers into her mouth.  
"You're right. It's absolutely disgusting...but oh my god it's exactly what I needed," She responds. They continue eating, and halfway through their plates, Goro starts questioning the life decisions that led him to eat this monstrosity that someone labeled as food.  
"What have you done to me? I hate shitty food like this. Why do I do this with you?" He questions. He's not even completely sure why they chose to order this in the first place. What are they, five?  
"Don't lie, you need this just as much as I do," Ann replies with a smirk.  
"Need is a strong word. I wouldn't even say I want this...and yet, I crave it at the same time. There is something so calming about our little routine. Being out this late, when no one is around and the night is still, it's peaceful. I enjoy the atmosphere. Perhaps that's why I do it, more than anything else, just to spend time with you this way." In a way, their midnight outings remind him of the way he feels at Jazz Jin, completely relaxed and content, though the experience itself is different.  
"Yeah. I like our midnight escapes too. It helps clear my head of all the noise." No one but Goro sees this side of Ann, the broken side that still very much struggles with the things she's witnessed. Though her friends are always there for her, he is the only one who truly knows what it's like to witness someone you love get abused sexually, and feel the repercussions of it. Sometimes they both just need to clear out the noise, to bury the images of what they've seen again, and this is the method they've found to do so. It's silly, but it works.  
"Exactly. I might hate the terrible food we get, because of course no decent restaurant is open this late, but at least I'm not thinking about whatever it was that I dreamt of earlier." Goro used to just ignore his dreams and restlessly toss over in bed for hours on end, trying to get back to sleep, but Ann has changed all of that for the better. She’s just so good for him, like a breath of fresh air breathed in while trapped in a building filled with smoke.  
"Me neither. I'm just thinking about you...and this disgusting pink thing in front of me that might even be too sweet for me and that's saying something," Ann says with a laugh. "I honestly have no idea how you've gotten any of it down, considering your tolerance for sugar is way lower than mine."  
"I have no idea either. Perhaps I've built up an immunity thanks to you," He surmises, then he takes another bite.

The two of them struggle to get the rest of the pancakes down, but still, they somehow manage to in the end. Goro tosses some cash down to pay the bill, and they walk out together to the parking lot. The stars and full moon glow dimly above them, and a single lamppost illuminates the otherwise dark area. Overtaken by her usual sugar rush, Ann grabs onto Goro's hand and tugs him out to the center of the lot. Then she starts to dance with him to the music that plays out of the speaker attached to the lamppost. 

They're completely alone outside, with no one present to stare at them oddly for their actions at this hour. Freedom, this is when they're truly free to just do whatever they want with no judgements. Goro spins Ann around, twirling her so much that her skirt starts to flutter in a circle around her. Eventually she gets dizzy, and her movements become more wobbly, so he stops and pulls her in close to his body, wrapping her in his embrace. 

Ann looks up at him, dizzy and high on sugar, with her hands resting on his chest, and she decides to tell him what she wanted to tell him earlier. "Goro, I'm pregnant." 

Goro looks back at her, blinks a few times, then responds, "Not hypothetically?"  
"Not hypothetically," She confirms.  
"I thought so. You've never been a very good actress," He replies with a grin, and instantly her expression switches to a more grumpy one.  
"You don't need to insult my skills. I get the job done, don't I?"  
"If by getting the job done, you mean making everyone suspect far more is going on than what actually is because you're so bad at acting, then yes, you get the job done," Goro retorts, and Ann playfully smacks his chest.  
"You shouldn't be such a dick to your pregnant wife," She advises.  
"You don't get to milk kindness out of me just because you're carrying my child," He responds, and Ann isn't sure what to say. Anyone else might have been offended by what he just said, but she isn't. She's more upset by the fact that she doesn't have a good comeback for it than she is about what he said.  
"Wow, that was...well, that was certainly _something_ ."  
"Was that meant to be a comeback? Because that was pathetic," Goro remarks with condescension.  
"Isn't this supposed to be the part where you assure me that you'll be an excellent father? That you'll be there for our child every single day, no matter what, and you'll shower them with love?" Ann questions. She wants the response that men give in romance movies, the kind that is flowery and perfect, and she knows he is capable of it, he's just choosing not to right now.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I meant to say, before you started arguing with me over your lack of acting ability. You don't get those words now because you started arguing with me," He responds, though he isn't angry, he's more just holding it over her, teasing her as if his words were a carrot just out of reach.  
"Oh come on! I deserve to hear those words come out of your mouth!" Ann protests, and Goro just smiles.  
"Do you?" He questions, as if he is surprised that she thinks so highly of herself.  
"Yes. Now say them," She demands.  
"So demanding. Whatever will I do with you?" Goro teases, and Ann gives an innocent smile, one that is so sweet that it makes his heart hurt a little.  
"Love me?" She asks, and he decides he's done messing with her, for now.  
"I do love you. I love you more than anything, and you're right, you do deserve to hear me actually say all of those things. So, I promise you, I'll try my best to be the excellent father that our child deserves. I will be there for them every single day, no matter what, and I'll shower them with love. I'll be the father that my father never was, the father that my father should have been to me." The words sound even better than she ever could have imagined when spoken with his voice. They echo in her heart, his voice filling every corner with love and hope for the future. She wraps her arms around him, and pulls herself close, resting her head against his chest.  
"And I promise you, I'll be the mother that my mother should have been to me. I'll be there just as much as you will for our child, and I'll shower them with love too. They'll never be lonely the way that we were," Ann vows.  
"Never," Goro affirms as he strokes her hair, fingers gently threading through the waves. 

After a minute, she pulls back from him a bit, and looks up into his eyes once more. This time it is her turn to say the words that he wants to hear, the words that he needs to hear. "We may have never had the families that we wanted, but now we finally get to have our own, and we're going to be so happy, I just know it. The future will be bright and filled with more love than our hearts can even take." It's already more than Goro's heart can take. He never thought he'd feel this way, he never thought he'd have this life.  
"God, I fucking love you," He tells her as he raises his hand to carress her cheek. It's the only thing he can even think to say. He's just so overwhelmed by all of it.  
"And I fucking love you too," Ann responds. Goro leans down and kisses her then, in a way that is far too passionate to be done in the middle of a parking lot, but he doesn't care. 

A car pulls up with it's headlights on so bright that they shine through Goro's eyelids. They pull apart from each other, and decide perhaps it's time to go home then, so they drive back to their apartment. After getting changed, they crawl into bed, and Ann snuggles up into Goro's embrace, just as she always does to fall asleep. 

The rest of the night is peaceful, nightmares gone for a while, replaced instead by the imaginations of what their child will be like. The future is bright, so bright that the darkness can barely even touch them anymore.


End file.
